


Wicked Heart

by Poplitealqueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Itachi suffers from CBBS chronic big brother syndrome, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Religious Fanaticism, Soulmates, Weirdness, it flares up whenever anyone appears that needs a big protective brother and there is no cure, plus konan making paper airplanes, the akatsuki is one big family of weird uncles that all hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/pseuds/Poplitealqueen
Summary: As Hidan tastes that Leaf kid's blood, the fear and the salt mixed with the warm steel of his weapon, he doesn't expect it to go any other way then usual. But it does. Nothing happens except glaring.There are always exceptions to the rules, even ones created by gods.And just like that, this damned kid is his life.





	Wicked Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird fic.
> 
> Not bad. Weird doesn't mean bad, but it is definitely weird. So it took a bit of convincing from a good buddy of mine to post it at all. Thank them if you like it! It's also not a shippy fic, insofar that no sexual stuff is going to happen. Unless it somehow timeskips to where everyone is over the age of 18, but I'll be honest, fam, I doubt I'm gonna get that far. There's definitely a fixation type thing going on, but it is weirdly - man, how many times have I said weird? - innocent. Still twitch worthy if you're not into that sorta thing, so mind the tags! I just wanted some niche, weird-ass obsessive and kinda soulmatey fic and I frigging delivered. You're welcome, future me.

_There is a particular tenet of the Way of Jashin that people never seem to understand. Jashin celebrates life. As life feeds death, death feeds life. It's always made perfect sense to Hidan. It's only natural that the more one surrounds themselves with death, the stronger their life should be! He gets it; he revels in it._  
  
_Jashin celebrates life. Which means each follower is destined by His decree that someday, they'll find one whose death they cannot take. One whose life is meant to belong to Him. A beacon of death even if they don't realize it yet. That's how Hidan had been found. That's how he hoped to find another, someday, maybe. Someone he would keep from death, for their life to Jashin. In other words, it would be Hidan's job to protect them, nurture them, show them the proper path. And once that was done, give them their first death through him._  
  
_It's a simple enough way to tell who it is. So simple it's almost stupid. Jashin's power would not work on them. That's it. Their blood would be consumed, His vessel pierced, and it would simply not work. That was the only way to tell._

_Hidan came to expect over the years that it would never happen to him, and he told himself he was okay with that. Over time, he all but forgot about it._

***

It isn't long before it's down to just the kid with the annoying shadow.  
  
Looking at him now, on his knees in a patch of dirt turned to mud from the blood of his fallen comrades, it's comical to think he had posed any sort of threat.  
  
His chakra is nonexistent, a faint flicker like gas escaping from a lighter that won't spark. It spikes as Hidan makes his way over, but the kid can't move a muscle. Can't so much as twitch a finger as Hidan casually digs his heel into the wrist of one hand, and without too much fanfare sinks his pike deep into its center.  
  
To the kid's credit, he doesn't scream. Hidan can tell that he wants to, though. He can tell everything after he tugs the weapon out and runs his tongue along the slippery end. He can tell how fierce the kid's fear is, how aching his anger. It's all so damned delicious for an appetizer.  
  
"Will you hurry it up?" Kakuzu snaps from somewhere behind him. He'd dragged the body of the first Leaf nin into the collection's office some time before this moment, leaving Hidan happily to his work with the rest of them. Hidan glanced back just long enough to see that his partner held two steel suitcases in his hands now. "I'm sure your God has had his fill. We need to get moving."  
  
A flare from the kid felt like something resembling hope, a feeling that was just unusual enough from someone about to die to set off an alarm in Hidan's head. He turned back, quirking an eyebrow as he traced Jashin's emblem in the bloody mud with the heel of his sandal.  
  
"Ignore him, kid. I'll take all the time I need with you."  
  
He said it more for Kakuzu then the kid, but was pleased to feel hope sputter into hopelessness. That tickled.  
  
The emblem complete, he stood with his legs shoulder-width apart, holding his pike as delicately as the stem of a flower. He hovered over various body parts just long enough for the kid to see, register, and prepare. Then he would move it to a different part, and the fresh spark of worry each time he did sent tingles down his spine. He sometimes wished this part would never end.  
  
"Hidan."  
  
There was Kakuzu's voice again, a bit more gravelly, impatience emanating from him.  
  
Hidan sighed. "What?"  
  
"Hurry up." And then Kakuzu was walking away.  
  
Hidan sighed again. He couldn't wait to give Kakuzu's death to Jashin, all five of them. "Fine! Asshole. One sec."  
  
He gave the kid a lopsided smile. It was the least he could do, the kid and his companions had given him a good time.  
  
"Sorry we have to end so soon, but thanks for all the fun!" He grinned, the hatred he felt directed toward him making his eyes roll back in his head. "I really am sorry, kid, because you feel great."  
  
With that, he gripped the pike in both hands and raised it a few inches away from his heart. He allowed a moment for buildup, heat already pooling in his belly from the excitement of it all. He jerked his weapon forward, shutting his eyes as the tip bit into flesh.  
  
_"See ya!"_  
  
And-  
  
Nothing.  
  
For the first time, nothing. All the kid did was glare at him with sharp exhausted eyes, until Hidan whipped his foot out in an unusual show of panic (not panic, maybe. Shock? Excitement? The knee-jerk reaction common to all shinobi when it was clear a move hadn't panned out?) and caught the kid hard along the jaw. He toppled sideways, eyes rolled shut and body limp.

Hidan stood over his still form as Jashin's ritual faded and his body returned to normal.

"Oh _shit,"_ he whispered.

***

Hidan did his best to keep his voice and demeanor as casual as possible, but it was easier said then done. He checked to see if the kid was still breathing - _you'll need to find out his name,_ Hidan reminded himself, _and everything else too_ \- with a pensiveness he wasn't used to outside of performing Jashin's rituals. Everything seemed fine enough, considering, so he picked up the kid and threw him over his shoulder. The one with the torn sleeve, to make certain he felt every change in the shallow warm breaths against his skin.  
  
Hidan wondered for a moment if the kid had felt anything. He scoured his memory for his first time all those years ago when he'd survived one of Jashin's vessels consuming a part of him, but nothing stuck. It had been a different time, a different him. Maybe he'd felt something, but he couldn't remember. He hoped he had, though. The thought of it brought a sad smile to his face, and he tightened his grip on the unconscious kid on his shoulder.  
  
Kakuzu gave him a once over and squinted hard when Hidan finally caught up to him. "Why?" he demanded, gesturing one suitcase in the vague direction of the kid. Hidan shrugged as nonchalantly as possible, and stomped ahead of him.  
  
"You're not the only one that should get a souvenir."  
  
"Put him back."  
  
Anger flared, and something Hidan could only describe as a distinctive protectiveness. It felt like a fluffy cloud in his chest that could burst into a storm at any moment.  
  
He kept his cool. Mostly.  
  
"Then put your damned money back!"  
  
A groan. Of resignation, anger, or a bit of both, and Kakuzu stepped forward. "Fine. Have your fun, but don't make too much noise. I need a nap before we regroup with the others."  
  
It took Hidan a few seconds to piece together what Hidan meant with all that grumbling. Once he did, he felt a blush creep along his cheeks, over his ears, and down his neck. He sped forward and into Kakuzu's path.  
  
"GROSS, KAKUZU!" he snapped. "It is not a sex thing! That's so-- NO!"  
  
Kakuzu didn't so much as blink. Hidan reminded himself that what this strange man thought of him meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. He. Did. Not. Care. But the last thing he needed was rumors spreading around the other members of the Akatsuki that he took his pleasure from children. Even they had standards, and so did he. Death and destruction, fine. Sex with kids, hard damned no.  
  
"Not a sex thing!" Hidan repeated furiously.  
  
"Then why?" Kakuzu asked. "Is it because you couldn't kill him?"  
  
Hidan straightened back up. Checked to see if all the shouting had woken the kid up, but his breathing hadn't changed.  
  
"It's a Jashin thing," Hidan said simply. "A sacred Jashin thing I can't disclose to heathen outsiders."  
  
"So?"  
  
" _So_ I need to take him with me."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
_Until life do us part._  
  
"A while," Hidan tried, to no effect from his partner.  
  
Kakuzu didn't respond. Long enough that Hidan began to feel twitchy.  
  
"What? Huh? If you've got something to say, then say it."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Spit it out already, Kakuzu!"  
  
Finally, Kakuzu shrugged. "Fine. Let's just get going already."

**Author's Note:**

> Jashin can apparently translate to 'Wicked Heart' and when I saw that I was like 'Well. Well well WELL, hello free title come to mama.'


End file.
